The instant invention relates generally to eyewear and more particularly to a rigid belt case for carrying and protecting a pair of eyeglasses.
It has been found that protective eyeglasses are increasingly being used in outdoor activities. Further, it has been found that these activities generally involve considerable physical activity in which the protective eyeglasses carried or worn by a particular individual are likely to be damaged. In many instances damage to eyeglasses occurs when they are not being worn, i.e. when they are folded and stored within a pocket or other compartment, such as a backpack. Damage to eyeglasses often occurs in such situations because the eyeglasses are not adequately protected when stored in such a manner. The lenses of the eyeglasses are particularly vulnerable to damage, and in this regard the lenses are frequently damaged with scratches and abrasions caused when the lenses come in contact with hard objects, such as keys, zippers, coins, etc. It has thus been determined that the use of a rigid case for carrying protective eyeglasses when not in use has particular advantages.